gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Chifuyu Doi
ATTENTION: This article is currently undergoing major renovation, as a result of the new publications released in the Little Army Series. Please refrain from editing, and list any new information you might have in the comments or talk section for now. -TTG Chifuyu Doi is a leading secondary character that appears in the Little Army 2 manga. Profile Chifuyu Doi is a student at Bellwall Academy. She is the leader of a group of delinquent students, and is a member of the Sensha-do team. Together with Neko Yamamori, they act as advisers and team-leaders to Emi Nakasuga and Hitomi Yuzumoto. She is also the commander of Bellwall's Panzerjäger Tiger (P) Tank Destroyer (Sd. Kfz. 184), also known as the Elefant. In certain situations, she has been known to take over the gunnery roles as well, being a former gunner ace prior to Emi's arrival at Bellwall. Background Chifuyu Doi made her first appearance in the first chapter of Little Army 2, alongside the other delinquents of the Sensha-do team. During Emi Nakasuga's first day at Bellwall, Chifuyu and her crew of delinquents were having a standoff with her rival: Neko Yamamori as well as Neko's band of delinquents. The standoff eventually escalated to a full on fight between the two parties, using spare tank parts as makeshift weapons against each other. Emi rushed in to break up the fight, which was stopped completely on the arrival of Hitomi Yuzumoto. After standing down, the two delinquent leaders can be seen staring at each other over a game of Go. Chifuyu made her next appearance when Neko Yamamori dragged Emi Nakasuga, Hitomi Yuzumoto, Kita and Takami into her garage in order to punish them for betting the Sensha-do team without her permission. After Neko handed down her punishment, Doi entered the garage, announcing her presence by hurling a walnut at Koharu: one of Neko's lackeys. A confrontation occurred between the two, with Chifuyu challenging Neko's unofficial leadership over the Senshado club. The situation escalated to the point where both leaders were about to become physical, but was defused when Emi Nakasuga intervened. After hearing Nakasuga out regarding. She is seen alongside Neko and some others Bellwall students assisting to the Tankathlon Cauldron Tournament. Appearance Chifuyu Doi is a tall girl with long blue-black hair and dark blue eyes. She wears the Bellwall uniform shirt with a beige sweater and a long (ankle-length) skirt. She has a very calm but intimidating aura about her. During Sensha-do matches, she wears the team's jacket with her long skirt. Kita describes her appearance and personality as that of a bear. Personality More of an intimidator than an aggressor, Chifuyu's personality revolves around her calm and steady demeanor. Unlike her counterpart Neko, she is content to simply exert her power in a passive way, rather than in dramatic and vicious acts. As such, she tends to have a threatening aura to her enemies, causing them to wilt in her presence. Despite this external delinquent personality, Chifuyu is actually a caring and relatively thoughtful person on the inside, to her friends and even Neko during moments of truce. She is known to be highly reliable in and out of matches, willing to go out of her way to ensure victory for her team, and support for its members. Chifuyu's Crew Chifuyu Doi's Elefant crew consists of her most trusted subordinates in her delinquent gang. They are as follows. *Terauchi (寺内): Loader. A taller girl with short hair and a slightly unbuttoned shirt. *Wakasugi (若杉): Loader. Wears a black hairband over blond hair. Second Year. *Kunihiro (国広): Radio Operator. Wears a grey shirt and wears her hair in high twintails. *Nogata (野方): Driver. One of the shorter girls in the team. Wears her black hair in twintails as well as a black jacket. *Enami (江波): Gunner. Wears headphones around her neck. And keeps her hair in a ponytail. Wears a jacket over her striped shirt. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy Category:Tank Commanders Category:Bellwall Delinquents Category:Polynymous Category:Gunners Category:Little Army 2 Characters Category:TemporaryCategory